The Boy From Gillflip Isles
by TDB Drippy
Summary: The story of Berry, a young inkling, and his adventures in Inklopolis. Also, there will be romance.
1. Chapter 1

Berry Mackelmore was on a plane. He was moving from Gillflip Isles to Inkopolis City, so he could participate in Turf Wars. Berry was thirteen, ripe and ready to start his new life. Berry had beforehand purchased an apartment in Flounder Heights, away from his overprotective sister, Kary Mackelmore. Berry's father and mother died during the Great Turf War, and he was just left with his sister. As much as Berry loved his sister, he wanted to get away from her because she was being so overprotective. Berry only brought one small backpack with him on the plane, and it was quite light. It contained his Inky Black TTekPhone, which he was obsessed with, a Basic Headband that looked absurdly good on him, a Basic Tee that fit nice and tight, and a pair of Cream Basics. Berry really liked the word "cream." Overall a nice set to start off with. He didn't have a weapon yet, but that was fine. He decided to buy one once he got to Inkopolis.

The plane was landing. It landed successfully, although a bit of a thump happened when the plane hit the ground. Maybe a stray gnat got run over by the plane.  
Berry excitedly scurried out of the plane, and sped through Customs like a Zapfish on cocaine. Berry sprinted over to Flounder Heights, and was greeted by the toll official. "May I ask why you're here?" the official said. Berry exclaimed, out of breath, "I'm here to get my key for my apartment. My apartment is room Q56." The official checked a large stack of files, and found a file that contained the key. "Ah. I see. You're Berry Mackelmore, correct?" the official asked. Berry nodded,  
and was handed the key. The gates to Flounder Heights opened, and Berry walked into the parking lot. He parked himself on a curb, because he was still tired. Berry pulled out his TTekPhone and texted his sister. "I'm here at Flounder Heights, I'm getting into my apartment." His sister replied, "Great. Hope you're okay. I love you, brother." The young inkling smiled, and texted back, "You too." Berry got up, and went to find his room.

Berry found his room in no time flat. He took the key, and inserted it into the keyhole. "Twist, and push," Berry whispered. The door unlocked, and Berry went inside.  
It was a moderately sized apartment. On the left side of the living room, there was a large, sixty inch TV. With a brand new, factory reset, black Wii U. "Man! The people who lived here before me were rich or something!" Berry uttered. On the right side of the apartment, there was the kitchen. A fridge, stove, freezer, sink,  
the whole package. Berry noticed they were all REALLY clean. Like, never used type of clean. Berry went into the hallway to his bedroom. It was quite small, but it got the job done. The bed was a full size, and had indigo sheets. They were very fluffy, and Berry instantly dug his face in them. Indigo was his favorite color of all time. A nice laptop was also in there, atop a small desk. Drawers of various shapes and sizes were in there, and Berry put his clothes in a big, circular drawer for now. Berry placed his TTekPhone on the desk, next to the laptop, and went to the bathroom. The bathtub was medium sized, and was fine for him. Berry was a very tall man, and showers have been a problem for his stature his whole life. Berry finished touring his apartment, and was ready to go to bed. It was getting late. One fourty-seven in the morning. The plane times were quite strict, and made Berry get up crazy early just so he wouldn't miss the plane. Berry went into his room, and undressed himself. He placed his old clothes in a small, rectangular drawer, then hopped into bed and instantly passed out. Berry had a dream. He was floating in the sky, right above Inkopolis. Berry saw four weapons in front of him: a Splattershot Jr., a Splattershot, a Splat Charger, and a Splat Roller. Berry was rapidly circling these four weapons, and was choosing which one to pick for his first weapon. Berry decided. Once he decided which weapon he wanted, he abruptly stopped spinning.  
"The Splat Roller," Berry said," I want the Splat Roller." Berry reached out to grab it. His hand extended really far, like his arm was made of gum. Once Berry grabbed the handle of the Roller, he woke up. Berry opened his eyes, and was blinded by the warm sunlight. "Oh. Today's the day. Wait... TODAY'S THE DAY!" Berry shot up out of his bed, grabbed his clean set of clothes, put them on, and ran out the apartment.

Inkopolis was beautiful. Inkopolis Tower spiked up into the clouds, and the speakers on the outside of the Tower were blasting out Hooked, by Hightide Era. The Battle Dojo looked awesome, with Inklings inside looking like samurai and japanese cooks. The news suddenly came on while Berry was exploring. Every Inkling and their grandmothers snapped their neck up and looked at the jumbotron. The Squid Sisters came on, and announced the new rotation. Berry caught notice of Callie, and the thirteen-year-old began feeling something odd that I will not mention. Berry saw Callie's beautiful amber eyes and nice body, and fell in love with her. The news ended,  
and the Squid Sisters went into the break room. Berry had a GIGANTIC crush on Callie, and decided to dedicate every match he would play to her. Berry went into Ammo Knights to get his weapon. Berry didn't care about getting new clothes, because his set already looked really fresh on him. Not to mention Berry was overall an alpha-  
male. Berry was greeted by a tiny horseshoe crab, named Sheldon. "I see you're new around here, young pup," Sheldon said, "What weapon you lookin' for?" Berry saw the Splat Roller on a shelf, and yelled," I WANT THIS ONE!" The horseshoe crab flew back from astonishment, crashed into a few boxes, and sheepishly said,"Okay. Good luck,  
youngster!" Berry walked out with his Splat Roller, and went into the monolith that is Inkopolis Tower, ready to win. To win the heart of Callie.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Berry entered the Tower, looking sharp as ever. He trotted over to the lobby, and took a seat on the orange team's bench. Other inklings came inside the lobby as well,  
and sat down with him. First, a male Inkling came in with an Aerospray RG. He was quite rotund, he looked like someone who just stood around in Inkopolis and played Squid Jump all day. Berry was not excited. Then, a girl Inkling came in fast, with a Classic Squiffer. She was not rotund, thank the Great Zapfish. She looked formidable, but shy. She scrunched herself up while she was waiting a lot, and didn't talk. Berry sighed in relief. Finally, another girl Inkling walked in to the room. With a ginormous Heavy Splatling Deco. She was loud. Really loud. Probably a tomboy. Berry felt as if he was pressured to carry the team, considering how weak his team looked in his opinion. The blue team came in all at once. A male Inkling with a Splattershot Jr., another one with a Carbon Roller, another one with a Luna Blaster, and a girl inkling with a Hero Charger Replica. Overall, Berry was not pleased. Both teams were told to come into the stage, for the match was starting.  
Arowana Mall was the stage for the match. Berry went into the spawn pool, and got ready for the match. He noticed a small pod on the side of the stage. It was a place where the announcers would start and end the matches. Callie and Marie were there, and were ready to yell "Go!" Berry looked up at the pod, smirked at Callie,  
then he heard "Go!"

Both teams ran out into the Mall, and began inking. Berry took the left side, the Aerospray went mid, the Squiffer went right, and the Deco went behind the Aerospray.  
Berry flicked his Roller down, and jumped into the middle section leaving an orange trail behind him. The blue team went into the middle huddled up like a pod, and inked in a circle like a Sprinkler. The Luna Blaster was a ninja, and went behind the Aerospray, and splatted him with one blast. A cheap kill. Cheap like McSquiddles.  
The Squiffer was at the other side of the watchdog platform, and sniped the Luna. Berry skid all over the Mall and inked everything CRAZY fast. His Killer Wail built up, and he swam up to the middle. He shot it directly ahead of him, splatting every Inkling on the blue team with an orange tunnel of death. The Aerospray and the Deco charged into the blue side, and started inking the place. A "chokehold," Berry considered it. The blue team was getting desperate. Only one minute was left, and they were getting destroyed. The Hero Charger on the blue team sniped the Aerospray, the Deco, AND the Squiffer. Berry snuck up behind the Hero Charger and did a three sixty roll flick on her. The hardest move you can do with a Roller. The crowd that was watching the match started roaring, and Berry inked up the whole blue side.  
Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one. GAME! Judd came up onto the pod, and announced the winner. Orange won! 98.7% compared to 1.3% on the blue side. Berry jumped up in shock, and high-fived his team. Berry came out of Arowana Mall, and began to walk back into the lobby for another match. But he was stopped by Callie and Marie.

"You were amazing out there," Callie said, "I've never seen that amount of skill in a beginner!" Berry scratched his head in modesty. "No, I wasn't THAT good," Berry exclaimed, "that was my first Turf War!" Callie's face went white. "That was your first Turf War, and you did a three sixty roll flick successfully?! Not even the PROEST of pros could pull that off without getting splatted! You carried your team the whole match, and that was your first Turf War?!" Callie's astonishment was interrupted by Marie. "Um, Callie, you shouldn't bother fellow Inklings," she said, "let's go to Squidways." Marie left to Squidways, leaving Callie with Berry.  
"What's your name, kid?" Callie asked. "I'm Berry," Berry said, "I'm thirteen... And single." Berry added that on just in case. "Oh, an early bloomer I see," Callie said, "you're pretty fresh for a young squid. I hope you continue to wreck 'em out there, man." Callie began to walk away. "Hey," Berry quipped, "We should hang out sometime." Callie simply looked back, winked at him, and left. Berry's heart melted into mush, and he walked back into the Tower to flex his flick muscles again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Berry was at home, eating dinner. He had been participating in Turf Wars all day. Three hundred, to be exact. And he won every one of them. He was seriously doing some CEO status techniques and wreckin' 'em all day. Now he was tired. "Tomorrow I'm just gonna chill," Berry said, "I worked too hard out there, so I'm just gonna watch some Ranked Battle matches on the live InKam." Berry finished his chicken noodle soup, then he went to bed. Those fluffy sheets were calling his name. Berry was yelling back at them that he was coming.

The next day, Berry woke up and went straight to the kitchen for some waffles. He popped two of them in the toaster and waited the two minutes. Afterwards, they shot up and hit his nose. His pointy nose was smacked by some waffles. Berry just started cracking up. Why wouldn't you laugh after waffles hit you in the face? Berry sat on the couch and ate his nose-smacked waffles. He turned on the TV and watched some Ranked Battles for a good three hours. Berry was enjoying the battles, when the doorbell rang. Berry was so startled, he accidentally threw the remote at the door. It just put a small dent in the door. Nothing major. Berry turned off the TV, then answered the door. He opened it, then was blinded by a wave of black and pink. Callie was there. "Hey," the teen singer said, "what are you doing right now?" Berry rubbed his eyes, and replied, "Just watching some Ranked Battles. What's up?" Callie walked in to chat one on one. She exclaimed, "You said we should hang out. How 'bout now? I'm free, until the news comes back on in four hours and Marie yells at me to hurry up and get back to the room." Berry could not believe what he was hearing. His crush wants to go out with him?! Millions of boys want to go out with Callie, and she chose HIM?! "I don't have anything else to do," He said, "Sure, why not? Where do you wanna go?" Callie replied, "Anywhere you want to go. I can tell you have really good taste." Berry thought for a good, long while. Then, it came to him. Museum d'Alfonsino. Berry knew Callie loved art, so he decided to go to the art museum. Not to mention, he had a knack for drawing manga. "How 'bout Museum d'Alfonsino?" He asked. Callie exploded with joy. "I knew you have good taste," She said,"I love art to shreds!" Berry quipped in, "I do too! I'm a pretty good manga artist." Callie grinned in excitement. She looked so beautiful, smiling like that. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said. Berry smirked, and flirted with her a bit. "You have a really cute smile," he said. Callie chuckled, and they left to the museum.

They entered through the water pathway, and started the tour on one of the spinning walls. Instantly the two saw tons of colorful paintings on every wall. Paintings of other Inklings, famous people (including Callie), historic events, and even a kitchen scene made by a young squid. They had a blast jumping on every spinning wall and seeing what new paintings or mind-blowing sculptures they would find. There was a Super Sea Snail model in a glass case, which Berry pointed out was actually a real Snail cryogenically frozen, and actually frozen. Callie laughed at that statement. They were at the end of the tour, when they saw the squid sculptures in the back shooting out water into the pool. Callie saw the glistening water in the afternoon sunlight, and her eyes went wide. It looked so pretty. Callie went a little bit too far on the railings, though, and she fell off the balcony. She almost hit the water, when Berry grabbed her hand in the nick of time. He pulled her up, and they sat down to catch each other's breath. "You need to be more careful," Berry said, "you were almost splatted." Callie sighed and replied, "Yeah. I was being an idiot. I'm sorry, Berry." Berry jumped up. "Oh, no. It's fine! I'm just glad you're okay," he said. The two left, and went back to Berry's apartment.

"I'm glad you came with me," Callie said, "that was really fun." Berry smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. "We should do this again sometime. But, y'know,  
without the falling part." Callie cracked up, and left. "Bye, Berry. I'll see you later," she said while closing the door behind her. Berry was lovestruck again,  
and was rejuvenated and ready to do some more Turf Wars.  



	4. Chapter 4

Berry was chilling on a curb in Inkopolis, and the news went on. A new weapon was being released. "The Sloshing Machine?" Berry laughed. "It does look like a washing machine, but it looks more like a cooler. If you were to hide drinks in that thing, though, they would be shredded." Berry took a liking to that Sloshing Machine. He thought it would be funny to beat everyone with a weapon that looked so ridiculous. So he bought it. "I can't wait to get MLG Pro with this, along with the vanilla Splat Roller," he said. Berry went into the back of Ammo Knights to test out the Sloshing Machine. The one thing Berry realized once he started sloshin' the thing,  
"This weapon has an awesome shot! It's all spinny, and has good range, and... it comes with Splat Bombs and Bomb Rush... It's perfect." Berry trained on the inflatable squids for a few hours, then was able to spinslosh (spinning rapidly while sloshing). Spinsloshing was the hardest advanced technique with Slosher weapons. Berry for some reason was easily adaptable, and a certain Inkling did not like that one bit.

Pickle (yes, that was his name) Florisseye despised Berry. He hated everything about him. He hated his height, his fresh Basic gear, his "cooler-in-his-hand" (Sloshing Machine), his compatibility with Callie (even though he doesn't like her), literally everything. Pickle wanted to One v One him all the time, but was too hotheaded and cowardly to actually go up and challenge him. But he finally grew some balls, and asked him to One v One. "Sure," Berry said, "sounds fun." Pickle hated what he was hearing. "No! You're not supposed to be enthusiastic! You're supposed to be scared! Scared of Pickle Florisseye!" Berry laughed. "That's your name? Pickle? That's quite an interesting name." Pickle was silent, and grabbed Berry's hand. Pickle pulled him into the Tower, and went over to the lobby to set up a Private Battle.  
"Rainmaker, on Moray Towers," Pickle explained, "Ready to become Randy Rekt?" Berry grabbed his Sloshing Machine, and said, "Absolutely." Berry and his newfound adversary were getting into their spawn pools, and the match was started. Callie and Marie chanted into the microphone, "Ready...Go!" A crowd began forming around the Towers, and fellow Inklings were calling this match the "Match Between the Pro and the Salty Squid." Berry and Pickle ran out simultaneously, and made a beeline towards the Rainmaker.

Pickle was constantly murmuring to himslef during the battle, "Ooooohhhhh, I'm gonna get yooooouuuuu, you little breaded tilapia lookin' dude, oooooooooooooooohhhh."  
Berry was silent. He was just focused on the match, none of this revenge stuff. Berry treated this like just another match. He didn't care that Pickle hated him, he didn't care about anything. He was just having fun. Berry got the Rainmaker in no time flat, and dodged every Burst Bomb Pickle tossed at him. Pickle's Splattershot was no match for the Sloshing Machine. Berry was hastily skiping towards the pedestal with the Rainmaker, but was splatted by Pickle. Pickle flanked the fresh Inkling from behind. The crowd gasped in anger, and really began chanting for Berry. Everyone hated Pickle and wanted Berry to win, and when Pickle flanked Berry he did a bit of a jig to "please the crowd." Berry respawned in three seconds, as usual, and threw a Splat Bomb randomly into the Tower walls. It landed in front of Pickle, and exploded. Pickle was splatted, and he lost the Rainmaker. The crowd went wild! Berry didn't respond, he just was cool, calm, and collected. He got the Rainmaker, swam over to Pickle's pedestal, and placed the gold fish onto the pedestal. "GAME!" The Squid Sisters shouted in unison.

Berry won.

Pickle was saltier than ever, and stormed out of the Tower with steamy ears. Berry was happy he won, but was a bit concerned for Pickle. Berry found Pickle in the back alley with Spyke, and was eating a Super Sea Snail. Berry thought Pickle was fine, so he left to his apartment to check the replays of the match. 


End file.
